Chor!
by DS-AS
Summary: A illogical story on Abhirika :p


An AbhRika Shot. :P

**...oOo...**

She was sleeping in her bed, with the duvet covering her from shoulders till toes, she cuddled the pillow and was sleeping at one side cuddling the pillow in between her both hands. She was in deep sleep, that she was not aware of any noise, neither the noise of thunder storm nor the rain water which was splashing on the road causing aloud noise, so, it's next to impossible that she would be aware of the horns which was coming from the cars and the zooming of bikes, like that she was also not aware of the bell's sound of her house, which was ringing since last 15 minutes. She was sleeping with a beautiful smile on her face and her curly hairs were spread throughout the upper 3/4th portion of her bed's side.

... The person out of the house was very much worried he was roaming to and for when he saw a pipe leading to the window. He climb up through it and was continuously murmuring something. He open the window and jump into the house causing a

***SPLASH!***

She was awake by that sound, normally like this he would have got a noble prize for waking her up from her deep sleep which is deep more than the Arabian Sea. :P her senses started to work and she got up of the bed.

"Lagta hai ghar mein chor ghus aya hai.", she thought.

"Aaj kal choron k itni Himmat hogae k wo Foreinsic Expert Dr. Tarika, Girlfriend of Senior Inspector Abhijeet, cum would be wife of SeniorInspector Abhijeet k ghar mein ghus aye.", Her heart says.

"Zara hum bhi tou dekhay kon hai wo chor jis ki itni Himmat barh gae hai.", she said and headed towards the place form where the noise was coming.

She was switching on the button of Lounge but much to her luck the pleasant gift of Mumbai, which is in very trend now a days, there was a power cut. She cursed the Employee and headed towards the place. She was passing through the kitchen when she saw the knife stand containing various types of knife. She picked the one which was the biggest one in the holder.

"Nahi, isse marungi tou yeh tou mar jaega or mein CID k Foreinsic lab k Jagah CID k prison area mein hongi", She shivered from that thought and kept it back And picked another one Smaller than the previous one.

"nahi, nahi.. Agar isse Mara tou beecharay chor ko bohot dard hoga. Yeh bhi nahi", She felt bad for the "chor" and kept that knife back.

"hmm.. Yeh theek hai. Isse na hi wo marega, na hi ussay zada dard hoga, or daranay k lye it's great.", She patted her with proud in her head And headed towards where she saw the shadow of that "chor"

"Hands up! Warna yeh churi tumharay patlay se tummy mein ghusa dungi. Hmm wesay Dekhnay se lagta tou nahi hai k tum chor ho. But, chor tou ho, or Saza tou tumhay milegi. Wesay kuch khatay nahi ho Kya? Chalo, tumharay tummy mein yeh churi stab karne se Pehlay mein tumhay kuch khila deti Hun.", she kept on blabbering and the "chor was listening, her churi was roaming in the air and she was still blabbering.

She was quite engrossed in her lecture cum sweet talks and this was the golden chance for the "patla chor". He quietly and carefully turned around and in this darkness which was due to no electricity she was not able to see his face and started screaming as

"Chor..!...Chor..!...Chor..!...Chor..!...Chor..!...", the chor twisted her hand and now her back was on his chest and with his free hand the "chor" covered her mouth.

"Kya hai yaar tarika", The "chor" said.

"abhi..abhijeet.. Tum? Tumne touh Dara hI dya yaar.", she said while taking a sigh of relief.

"yahan kya karrahay ho? Or kesay aye andar?", she said while raising her eyebrow.

"array yaar tum bhi na.. Aaj bagair bataye chali Gaye or jab se phone karraha Hun utha hi nahi rahi..", He said while settling his hairs.

"haan wo actually mein sogae thi", She said in a bit embarrassing tone.

"between tum andar kesay aye", She enquired and he pointed towards the window.

"khidki se? Aesay choron ki tarha?", she said while surprisingly.

"haan you peechalay 15 mins se bell baja baja k ungliyan thak gayin Mujahy laga koe problem hogi", he said innocently.

"heheheeh.. Aww tumhay meri itni fikar hai.. Choro chweeeettt", she said while hugging him.

"aaj CID ka IInd in command chor bngyy", she said naughtily.

"Dekho pyaar kya kya bana deta hai", he said with a smirk.

"Agay agay Dekho or kya banata hai", she said while winking at him.

And the room was filled with their laughter.

**...oOo...**

Don't forget to review


End file.
